


A Bright New Dawn

by iola17



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iola17/pseuds/iola17
Summary: "It's hard to be annoyed with the world when his arms are full of Patrick."The morning after David officially moves in, he wakes up far too early. On the plus side, it does give him the chance to celebrate properly with Patrick.





	A Bright New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on ideas for my 'What Are You Wearing?' series, but in the meantime, have some moving in smut.
> 
> No plot here, just wanted the boys to celebrate this step in their relationship.

The sun slices through the gap in the curtains, waking David far too early. He groans and clenches his eyes closed, yet the intrusive light still sneaks through his eyelids, digging into his brain and dragging him into consciousness.

He’d been hoping for a decent lie in following the hectic schedule of the previous day. He and Patrick had chosen last night to finish moving David into Patrick’s apartment and, despite having been living with his entire family across two motel rooms for the last few years, it was surprising how much _stuff_ David had managed to accumulate. Between the honeymoon suite stash, the boxes piled inside and on top of the wardrobe, and the deceptively roomy cedar chest housing his important knits, it had taken them several trips back and forth between the motel and the apartment and still more hours to find a home for all of David’s things.

But it’s done. It’s official. David has moved in and Patrick’s place has become their place.

After their busy day they’d curled up on the sofa together, happily chatting and watching television between slow kisses until Patrick had dropped off midway through a commercial break.

David had made the executive decision that sleeping on the couch would do neither of them any good and circumvented any back pain by rousing his drowsy fiancé just long enough for them both to undress and collapse into bed.

David had slept well by Patrick’s side, deep and dreamless. Now fully awake, he shifts, moving his head back on the pillow to take his eyes out of the path of the glaring sunbeam before raising it to glance over his fiancé’s shoulder at the clock on the bedside table.

He was right. It’s too early.

David lets his head fall back down onto the pillow with a thump and sighs.

At least he has Patrick to look at, he thinks, as his eyes settle on the back of Patrick’s head, turned away from him on the pillow. David shuffles closer, fitting himself against Patrick’s back, revelling in the body heat of his fiancé, warm even through their respective sleep shirts.

Pressing his face into Patrick’s hair, David inhales, breathing in the familiar scent of the love of his life’s shampoo and his body relaxes in instinctive response. His eyes drift shut as he wraps an arm around Patrick’s waist, slots his knees behind Patrick’s and enjoys the peace that washes over him at having this man so close to him.

It’s hard to be annoyed with the world when his arms are full of Patrick.

Content to simply lie and bask in the moment, David is nevertheless pleased when Patrick starts to stir minutes later and stretches, arching his back and pressing himself tighter into David’s body.

“Morning,” he says, his beloved voice croaky and adorably sleepy in a way that squeezes David’s heart.

“Hi,” David says, and he tightens his arm around Patrick’s waist and presses a quick kiss to his shoulder.

Patrick twists his neck, looking back over his shoulder and shakes his head. “Hmm. Not good enough. Waking up in _our_ apartment, I expect a better kiss than that. House rules, I’m afraid.”

“Bossy,” David says, but grins and complies, tilting his head over Patrick’s shoulder to meet Patrick’s waiting lips.

Against his mouth, David feels Patrick smiling into the kiss and a shiver passes over David’s entire body.

He, David Rose, has the ability to make this man happy. He’s doing it right now. The knowledge of this exquisite power is dizzying.

Briefly he curses his past self for not thinking ahead and sneaking out of bed to brush his teeth but it’s too late and it’s going to take more than the worry of morning breath to force him away from Patrick’s mouth now.

Patrick doesn’t seem to mind David’s breath so much and when Patrick dips his tongue between David’s lips, David can’t say he cares too deeply either.

The pressure of Patrick’s ass against his crotch, the warmth of Patrick’s body and the slow, sensual kiss is stirring David’s cock and when Patrick presses himself back, deliberately, David gasps.

Breaking the kiss off with a sly grin, Patrick does it again, rubbing himself over David’s groin.

David grunts and his hand moves from around Patrick’s waist to grip his hip, dragging Patrick back against him as his hips flex forward.

It’s Patrick’s turn to inhale sharply and his eyes go dark when David’s hardening cock digs into his ass. He licks his lips and his gaze roves over David’s face.

“It was a shame we were so tired last night,” he says, and David is gratified to note the breathlessness in his tone. “Didn’t get to celebrate properly.”

“Fortunately,” David says, striving to keep his tone conversational even as his fiancé squirms against him. “Someone very clever, I forget who-” Patrick rolls his eyes but stops when David drags Patrick’s hips back again into his crotch. “Had the foresight to put that sign in the window saying we’d be opening late today.”

“Yes, but that was when you thought we wouldn’t get everything moved over last night and you wanted to cover the bases.”

Sports metaphors again. Fortunately that’s one expression David’s heard and doesn’t have to ask for an explanation.

“But we did get you moved in.” Patrick is still talking. David’s only half listening. Patrick’s ass is providing fantastic pressure on his cock and David rocks forward again. “So - oh _God, David _– so we don’t have to stick to that.”

“Are you saying you’d rather go into work, even though we’ve pre-warned people the store will be closed for the morning, rather than stay here in bed with me?” David asks with a raised eyebrow.

Instead of responding with words, Patrick’s hand comes up and he pulls David down into another kiss, sucking on his lower lip as he moves his ass over David’s groin before breaking off with an impatient sound from deep in his chest.

Patrick pushes the blanket down and together they kick it off the foot of the bed, leaving it to crumple on the floor. Freed from its weight, Patrick sits up and drags his shirt off before settling back into David’s arms, face to face.

His hands scrabble underneath David’s shirt and David is all too happy to help Patrick pull that off too, flinging it down towards the foot of the bed, where it vanishes over the edge of the mattress to join the quilt on the floor.

David hisses at the feeling of Patrick’s bare chest against his own and he runs his hands over the muscled planes of Patrick’s back as Patrick settles half on top of him and fits his lips to David’s.

He can feel Patrick rapidly stiffening against his hip and drops a hand down to grope Patrick’s ass through his pants. Patrick whimpers into David’s mouth and moves away to press his lips into David’s neck.

David smiles and slides his hand underneath Patrick’s waistband, squeezing his ass and is rewarded with the feeling of Patrick’s cock twitching against his leg.

Patrick groans against the skin of David’s neck and he pushes back into David’s hand.

“I want you,” he pants against David’s skin. “Please, David. Want your cock in me.”

David’s eyes fall closed and his cock throbs, very interested in that idea. Although Patrick could have suggested a lot of things and David would be on board. It’s all incredible with Patrick.

“Fuck. Yeah, that’s... it’s so good being inside you.”

David’s hands go to Patrick’s waistband, shoving his pants down. Patrick wriggles out of them and sits up, hands trembling as he fumbles with the bedside drawer. David quickly takes his own trousers off and kneels up, stiff cock bobbing as he stretches to grab a pillow from the head of the bed.

Patrick finally emerges from the drawer with the lube and kneels to kiss David as he presses the bottle into his hand.

“Open me up for you?” Patrick says, pupils wide and chest heaving.

As if he has to ask.

The breathy, hungry tone of Patrick’s voice twists something primal in David’s gut and he swallows as his cock pulses in response. If Patrick wants him, Patrick can have him.

“Lie down.” David indicates the pillow he has placed halfway down the bed and smiles when Patrick immediately scrambles to obey, settling himself on his stomach on the mattress with the pillow under his pelvis raising his hips.

He spreads his legs instantly, creating space for David and David groans at the sight of his eager fiancé, legs apart, waiting for cock.

Patrick curves his back, offering his ass up and David’s hands are shaking with anticipation as he opens the lube. Squirting some on his fingers, he discards the bottle before settling at Patrick’s side, fingers zeroing in on his tight hole.

David scatters kisses and soft nips onto the clear expanse of Patrick’s back and shoulders as one finger pushes into Patrick’s entrance, dragging a guttural whine from the shorter man.

“God. Yes, David. More, I want more, please.”

Patrick loves this, David knows. Loves the sensation of David getting him ready for his cock rather than Patrick doing it himself, loves knowing David wants to be wrapped up in him, feeling David’s eagerness to get his dick into Patrick’s ass increase when his fingers speed up in their task.

David knows Patrick’s body and opens his hole expertly, fingers working inside him until he’s driving three fingers in and Patrick is writhing beneath him.

Patrick’s forehead is pressing into the pillow beneath his head, hands braced either side of him, clutching the pillow. He’s panting as David gets him ready, making the most delicious noises as his ass stretches to welcome David’s fingers.

When David pulls his fingers out, Patrick whimpers and shunts his ass up, chasing the digits, shaking his head side to side.

“No. It feels too empty. I need... David, please, give me something.”

David soothes him with a steady hand stroking down his back while the other clicks open the lube and drizzles some on his cock.

“Sssh, honey. I know. Not gonna make you wait much longer. I’ll give you what you want. Just hold on.”

He reseals the bottle and drops it on the floor before spreading the lube over his dick, throbbing with excitement.

Patrick’s fingers visibly tighten on the pillow at the slick noises of David readying himself and he shifts, spreading his legs slightly further.

“Don’t want to wait, David. Please hurry up. I want your cock.”

David moves to settle between Patrick’s open legs and presses his chest to Patrick’s back, resting against him. Leaning down he finds the spot where Patrick’s neck meets his shoulder, licking and kissing the skin as his hands separate Patrick’s ass cheeks.

He can hear his heartbeat in his skull as his cockhead finds Patrick’s prepared entrance and he breaches the ring of muscle.

Patrick sighs as David enters him, a low, satisfied noise that goes straight to David’s already solid cock.

David bites his lips as he pushes forwards, sinking his cock into his fiancé’s hole. Holy _fuck_, but Patrick’s ass is glorious.

As blissful heat and tightness engulfs him, David clenches his eyes closed to stop himself from ending this far too soon, especially when Patrick pushes himself back to take more of David inside him. There’s something about Patrick’s desperation to be filled with David that never fails to spike David’s arousal and makes him determined to give Patrick every ounce of pleasure possible.

More than anything, it is the underlying knowledge that this is _Patrick _that causes David’s senses spin every time. Patrick who teased and dazzled his way into David’s heart. Patrick who took a chance on a young business and the battered soul of its owner. Patrick who loves David and wanted him enough to go after him. Patrick who continued to fight for him through the misunderstandings and the barriers David had set up around himself.

If it were anyone else, the thought of the power David is giving another person over his heart would be frightening. But David knows his love is in safe hands, hands that value David’s heart and will always work to protect it from further bruises and fractures.

It hurts, sometimes, how much he loves Patrick. His chest will twinge suddenly when he catches sight of Patrick engaged in the most mundane of activities; tapping away at his laptop or switching gears as they drive along.

But the idea of not loving Patrick, of not having this man in his life is agony so acute it’s like being slowly burnt alive, so the ache of loving him is by far the better option.

Not that he could stop even if he wanted to.

David purses his lips and blows out a long exhale, calming himself as well as he can while Patrick’s well-prepared ass accepts David’s cock easily, moulding around him.

He wants to last, wants to make this as fucking fantastic as he can for both of them. Coming the minute he gets his dick inside Patrick is not an option.

Patrick’s whispering under his breath as David fills him and the sound filters through the fizzing in David’s brain, expanding his senses beyond the clutch of Patrick’s ass on his cock. Patrick’s body squirms underneath him, causing David’s dick to shift and slide deeper.

“_Yes_, _yes_, David, yes. You feel so good, I love this. I love you.” Patrick’s breathless, ecstatic voice ignites wildfires in the pleasure centre of David’s brain, joy diffusing through his body at the sound of this beautiful man’s rapture.

“That’s better isn’t it, baby? Nice and full now,” David says and kisses the muscle of Patrick’s neck, bared for David’s lips as Patrick moans his agreement and presses his forehead into the pillow, gasping as his body adjusts to the pressure.

Lying along Patrick’s back, David can feel the heat radiating from the body underneath him and Patrick’s ribcage expanding with every heavy breath.

Finally trusting himself to move, David slowly rolls his hips, pulling his cock out a couple of inches before sinking himself back into Patrick’s welcoming warmth with a soft sigh.

Patrick groans quietly and his fingers tighten on the pillow beside his head. David slides one hand up a muscled forearm to curl over the top of one of Patrick’s while the other wraps itself around the bone of Patrick’s hip.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” he mutters into the skin of Patrick’s neck. “Gonna take such good care of you.”

He carries on the slow undulation of his hips, never retreating from Patrick’s exquisite tightness very far before pushing himself back inside.

“Your ass is so good,” David moans. “I love being inside you. Love doing everything with you.”

Patrick nods, his forehead rustling against the cotton of the pillowcase.

“You feel amazing, David. Always. We fit together so well.”

Pinned beneath David’s rolling hips, the most Patrick can manage is little pushbacks as David rocks forward and they find a smooth rhythm, steadily climbing together.

Patrick’s free hand drifts down to rest on top of David’s where it grips his hip and he turns his head on the pillow to mouth at the back of David’s hand where it covers his own. The movement makes the muscles of his throat stand out and David can’t help bending down to kiss along the back and side of Patrick’s neck.

“Want you to feel so good, Patrick. Love you. So much, honey.”

Beneath his lips he can feel the pulse pounding in Patrick’s neck and hear his fiancé’s hitching breaths ring in his ears.

He adjusts the angle of his rocking hips, pulling out further before sinking back in, brain disintegrating at the pleasure of Patrick’s walls gripping his cock, welcoming him back after every brief retreat.

Patrick moans, long and low, hot breath fanning over David’s hand.

“_Yes. _Like that, David, please. You’re amazing.”

The pumping of David’s hips pushes Patrick’s pelvis into the mattress and Patrick starts grunting with every push of David’s cock into his ass, each time his dick is pressed into the bed. Soon he’s grinding his hips down whenever David sinks back into him, fucking into the pillow underneath him.

David keeps up the steady rolling motion of his hips, keeping himself deep inside Patrick, retreating just a few inches before pushing back in.

Heat curls around the base of David’s spine as he continues to spread kisses along Patrick’s neck, around his ear and across his cheek.

Patrick groans when David’s cock drives all the way in again. Under his palm, David feels the muscles of Patrick’s hip bunch as he works himself into the pillow with every steady pitch of David’s pelvis.

The heat and friction are getting too intense. David’s breaths quicken as he feels the tell-tale tension in his gut and his balls.

“Patrick, I’m gonna come. You’re so hot, honey, gonna make me come.”

Patrick’s eyes close and he groans when David pushes forward again, fully burying himself inside Patrick.

“Come in me, David. I wanna feel it. Want you to come inside me in our bed.”

The choice of pronoun doesn’t escape David and it might be hearing the bed referred to as _‘ours’ _that just tips him over. It’s _their_ bed, they live here _together_, this is forever.

David groans as his come spills out of him deep inside Patrick. His cock spasms as Patrick’s tight walls drag every drop of his release from him and euphoria spirals throughout his frame as he stops rocking and lets his climax ripple through him.

Patrick moans as David’s come rushes into him and his hand clenches over David’s on his hip. He grinds himself into the pillow beneath him and his hole tightens on David’s cock, causing David’s vision to go fuzzy as the muscle grips him. A guttural whine tears out of Patrick, back arching as much as it can under David’s weight as his own release hits him.

“_David_, yes, _yes_. Love when you fill me up. You’re perfect.” A drop of sweat runs from Patrick’s hairline and comes to rest in his temple and David’s tongue darts out to lick it up.

David’s front is plastered to Patrick’s back with sweat and he lies on him, breathless and still lodged in Patrick’s hole.

Aside from his panting breaths, Patrick lies motionless beneath him, sated. David can see the broad smile spread across the half of his face that is visible.

He nuzzles at Patrick’s cheek, straining to reach his lips and Patrick turns his head to try and meet him. The angle is slightly awkward and Patrick’s head is twisted too far to sustain it for long so they part, panting, and David shifts slowly.

Patrick’s ass is tight on his softening, sensitive cock so he pulls out carefully, before raising himself on his knees and reaching out to part Patrick’s cheeks.

His pretty hole is red and loose and David can see his come just starting to dribble out with his cock no longer plugging Patrick’s ass.

Fuck, it’s beautiful.

David bites his lip as the liquid trickles down towards Patrick’s balls and he brushes his thumb over Patrick’s hole gently, dabbing at his own release.

Patrick moans and squirms before hissing. “Okay I need to...” He shifts and raises his hips lifting himself off the damp fabric underneath him. “I think this pillow’s ruined.”

Patrick raises himself onto his hands and knees, the movement pushing more of David’s come out of his ass and David smiles happily at the sight.

“We don’t have a spare?” he asks, eyes still fixed on Patrick’s ass.

“Not unless you brought one from the motel.” Patrick inspects the pillow in question before discarding it off the side of the bed.

“No.”

“Okay. Remind me to pick another up on the way home tonight,” Patrick says and turns to crawl closer to David, kissing him gently. He smiles.

“We should have moved you in long ago. Think of the all the morning sex we’ve missed out on.”

David hums. “We’ve had morning sex before. That’s not new.”

Patrick nods. “I know but you weren’t here every night before. We could make it part of our routine. Teeth, sex, shower.”

“Thank you for putting teeth first but I think you’re confusing us for twenty-three year olds who don’t need sleep.” He waves his hands at the curtains. “I was only awake because of the sunlight.”

A thought hits him and he inhales excitedly. “While we’re getting a pillow can we get blackout curtains?”

Patrick tilts his head and grins. He leans in, rubs his nose next to David’s. He pauses a moment before shaking his head. “No blackout curtains. I want lots of morning sex.”

He closes the gap then, covering David’s lips before his fiancé can continue his argument.

(They get the blackout curtains.)


End file.
